The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style)
CoolZDane spoof of live action spoof of jungle book 2016 Cast *Mowgli - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Bagheera - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Baloo - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) *Kaa - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Shere Khan - Scar (The Lion King) *King Louie - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) *Flunkey Monkey - Young Baboon (Tarzan) *Buzzie the Vulture - Boris (Balto) *Flaps the Vulture - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Ziggy the Vulture - Wilbur (The Rescuers) *Dizzy the Vulture - Zazu (The Lion King) *Colonel Hathi - Adult Tantor (Tarzan) *Hathi Junior - Young Tantor (Tarzan 1&2) *Winifred - Tantor's Mother (Tarzan) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Balto *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Jenna (Balto) *2 Wolves (Brother Wolves) - Kirby and Ralph (Balto 3: Wings of Change) *Grey Brother - Young Kodi (Balto 2&3) *Akela the Wolf - Nava (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Deer - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *The Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan) *The Wolf Councils - The Pack Wolves (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *The Wolf Pups - Pups (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Baby Mowgli - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *Mowgli's Father - Captain Pheobus (The Hunchback of Notre Damh) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Monkeys (The Lion King and Tarzan) and Baboons (Tarzan) Scenes * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 1 - Cody's Run/Law of the Jungle * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 2 - Water Dried Up/Scar * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 3 - Cody Leaves the Pack * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 4 - Show Them Respect/Scar Attacks/Run Cody Run * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 5 - Scar Arrives/Scar Kills Nava * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 6 - Journey to the North * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 7 - Cody Meets Joanna/Cody’s origins revealed/Trust in me * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 8 - Cody Meets Kenai/Honey for Kenai * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 9 - Guide to the Man-Village * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 10 - Scar wants Cody Dead * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 11 - ("The Bear Necessities")/Mufasa has Arrived * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 12 - Cody rescues Young Tantor * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 13 - Mufasa and Kenai's Talk * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 14 - Cody gets Kidnapped by the Monkeys * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 15 - Cody Meets King Tublat ("I Wanna Be Like You") * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 16 - Wrath of the Gigantopithecus King * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 17 - United to Fight * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 18 - Scar's Death * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 19 - Happy Ending * The Jungle Book; 2016 (CoolZDane Style) Part 20 - End Credits Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book 2016 Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs